Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate generally to latches and, more particularly, to latches for vehicles.
Some known vehicles typically include displaceable panels such as doors, windows, hood, trunk lid, hatch and the like which are affixed for hinged or sliding engagement with a vehicle body. Cooperating systems of latches and strikers are typically provided to ensure that such panels remain secured in their fully closed position when the panel is closed.
A door latch typically includes a forkbolt that is pivoted between an unlatched position and a primary latched position. The forkbolt is typically held in the primary latched position by a detent lever that pivots between an engaged position and a disengaged position. The detent lever is typically spring biased into the engaged position and thus, holds the forkbolt in the primary latched position when in the engaged position and releases the forkbolt when it is moved to the disengaged position so that the door can be opened.
The forkbolt is pivoted to the primary latched position by a striker attached to, for example, an associated doorjamb when the door is closed. Once in the primary latched position, the detent lever engages the forkbolt to ensure the assembly remains latched.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a latch assembly wherein the detent lever is prevented from inadvertently being moved into a disengaged position.